I Can't Believe I'm In Love with My Shadow
by fluffykittensatemypants
Summary: shadowxvio with a little bit of redxblue. Vio has asked shadow for fogivness. Vaati wants to destroy the heroes once and for all. A new evil threatens both hyrule and the shadow realm. Love is lost but can it be found... or will it be gone forever?
1. Prologue

Vio was sitting on a rock. Alone. The others were talking and laughing over by the campfire. Vio was thinking. Thinking about Shadow. How he betrayed Shadow. How Shadow probably hated him right now. _'I can't blame him. If I were Shadow I would hate me too…'_ Vio has been like this since he betrayed Shadow. Almost broke the Dark Mirror. Almost killed Shadow. Almost. The only thing he did break was his own heart….. And Shadow's. So he sat alone on that rock. Thinking. Wondering. Looking at his shadow. Being depressed and longing for his old best friend.

The others have been trying to cheer him up but to no avail. "Hey, Vio," Red said, "why don't you come sit by us? It's ok, I'm fine." Vio sighed. They were all worried about their brother. Vio has been pulling away from them more and more lately. "Are you ok?" Green asked. They already knew the answer to the question but it was worth a shot. "I'm fine. Just tired" That wasn't a lie. He hasn't slept since he betrayed shadow. They decided to leave him alone. The last time they brought up Shadow he didn't take it so well. First, he started screaming at them and breaking things. Then he sat down on the ground and started crying about how he missed his best friend. They told him not to go see Shadow because he would kill Vio and he already knew this.

Pretty soon it was time to go to bed. They put the campfire out and went into their own tents. Vio still couldn't sleep. _'I really miss Shadow. He probably hates me….' _He lay there lost in his own thoughts for a few moments._ 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I have to find Shadow,'_ he decided. He left a note for the other heroes saying:

_There is something important I must go and do. DO NOT COME LOOK FOR ME! This is something I must do on my own. If I don't come back… I'm dead. Goodbye. _

_ Love, _

_ Vio _

He left it on his tent where he knew the others would find it. He held it there using an arrow. He grabbed two red potions and set off, leaving his boomerang behind. He had to go to Sky Tall Tower. That's where the portal to the Shadow Realm is. And on the other side is Shadow.

Shadow was on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the violet hero. This aggravated the shadow. _'I shouldn't miss him. He almost broke the dark mirror. Almost killed me. But I still miss him! Why?'_ Shadow threw a glass at the wall in frustration. "KEESE!" He called for one of his minions. "Y-yes master" the frightened keese said. "Go get me another glass or I'll burn you alive!" He screamed "Right away master" the little keese flew off to get the glass. The shadow went back to thinking about Vio. _'I should hate him….. Not miss him.' _ The keese came back with the glass "H-here y-you go master. It took you long enough," Shadow mumbled. "S-sorry master" it said and flew off. Shadow was still upset. _'I'll kill Vio next time I see him!' _ He knew he wouldn't but saying it made him feel better. He continued skulking about the violet hero.


	2. Chapter 1

Vio just arrived at Sky Tall Tower. It was a long way to the top. Vio started his long ascend to the top of the tower, Pretty soon he was at the top of the tower. And out of breath too. But Vio didn't care. "Ok, here goes nothing" he said and stepped through the portal. Vio recognized the tower from the times he was up there with shadow. But it was darker. In the shadow realm it was dark during the day. But at night it was even darker.

In the dark Vio finally found his way to Shadow's castle. There was a guard standing outside the castle. Vio draws his sword and walks toward the guard. "If you enjoy living I suggest you go and get shadow." The guard quickly recognized him as of the hero's. The guard leads him inside. "Wait here while I go and get Master Shadow. You better come back with Shadow" Vio growled.

Shadow was in his room. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a knock on the door. "What do you want" The shadow said furiously. "There is someone hear to see you." "Tell them to come back tomorrow." He groaned. "But he said not to come down without you." The guard said fearfully. "Who is it?" The impatient shadow said, thinking it was Vaati. "It is one of the hero's" He said frightened. Shadow heart leaped for joy "Which one? I don't know I am color blind. Take me to him, NOW! Right away, master" The guard leads Shadow to where Vio was. He fixed his tunic. _'Stop it! He betrayed you. You should hate him!' _

Vio waited nervously for Shadow. He heard footsteps and fixed his tunic. He wanted to look nice for Shadow. Shadow entered the room. He laid his eyes upon the hero and wanted to smile. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Shadow had to fight the urge to run up to Vio and hug him. "I CAME BECAUSE I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU STILL HATE AND I DON'T BLAME YOU! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Vio kicks his sword to Shadow. "SO JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!" There are tears streaming down Vio's face. Shadow picks up the sword and walks toward Vio "You really didn't think I would just kill you, right?" He whispered in Vio's ear. "Yes I did I thought you hated me. Hmmmm…" He smirks. "I wouldn't say hate." Shadow grabs Vio by the collar. "Do you really want me to forgive you? Yes more than anything else." He drags Vio up to his room and locks the door. "Well then you better do EVERYTHING I say." Vio nodded. Shadow smiled and pounced on Vio, knocking them both onto his bed.

The other heroes were in a panic. "Where could he have gone?!" Red said in a frightened tone. He thought his brother went to commit suicide because of how sad he was. Green, on the other hand, had a different idea. "I think I know where Vio is. Where is he?" Blue said with concern. He was very aggressive sometimes, but has been worried about his brother lately. "I think he went to the shadow realm to talk to Shadow. WHAT!" Both of them said in unison. They didn't think Vio would go to see Shadow. Shadow would kill him! "We have to go save him." Red said. "Let's go" Blue said and they headed off. Blue was excited to go on another adventure. But they had to rescue Vio. If only they knew Vio didn't need rescuing.

Shadow was on top of Vio, smiling. "Well pretty boy, what should I do first? Any requests?" Shadow said dragging his claw gently down Vio's cheek. "Anything you want, as long as you'll forgive me." Shadow pressed his lips up against Vio's. He was going to enjoy this. But Vio did two things he didn't expect him to do. 1. He kissed shadow back. 2. Vio wrapped his arms around shadow to pull him closer. This made Shadow smile. He was really going to enjoy this. Shadow stuck his tongue in Vio's. His tongue curled around Vio's like a snake. Vio softly moaned which only made Shadow do it again. He dragged a claw down Vio's sleeve, tearing it. But Vio didn't seem to notice or care. Pretty soon their clothes were off, Vio's torn from shadow's claws. Shadow was kissing Vio's neck and jaw-line. Vio was moaning. Shadow was lightly dragging one of his claws up and down Vio's back. Then Shadow started whispering things in Vio's ear which made him blush. Occasionally, Shadow would nibble on his ear. Shadow saw that he was wearing Vio out. They were both panting. "I think you had enough for today but don't you dare think I'm done with you!" Shadow said and smiled. Vio returned the smile and yawned "Good night Shadow. Good night Vio." Vio snuggled up next Shadow, his head leaning against his chest. Vio quickly fell asleep and so did Shadow.

The other three heroes had just reached the tower. "We don't have time to climb all those stairs!" Green said and quickly thought of something. He tied a rope to the end of his arrow and shot it to the top of the tower. "This will be a lot quicker," Green said and climbed the rope. The others followed. In no time at all they were at the top of the tower. "See I told you it would be faster. Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just go save Vio before he's dead," and with that, they walked through the portal. They were in the tower in the Shadow Realm. "I think I remember them way to Shadow's castle," Red said. "Well then lead the way, Red" Blue said as they followed Red. Pretty soon they were at the castle. There was a guard standing outside the castle. "I have orders not to disturbed Master Shadow or let anybody in." This made red angry, and he never gets angry. So he stabbed the guard and watched him fall to the ground. The others stared at Red in utter shock. "Well we have to find Vio before he's killed and I wasn't gonna stand there and argue with him." He proceeded into the castle with Green and Blue following behind. They checked everywhere. The dungeon, spare rooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, even the library. "Why does Shadow even have a library? He doesn't even read!" Green said. Blue answered "Well, Vio did live here for a short time." Now there was only one room left to check. Shadow's room. "Well, only one room left to check" Blue said and opened the door. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Blue screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Blue was shocked. He couldn't believe Vio. Sleeping with the enemy! "Don't yell blue. Why shouldn't I! Look at Vio! Look who he's sleeping with! The enemy god damn it!" Blue yelled at Green. Shadow's ear twitched. "Shhhhhh, Blue I know your mad but calm down. I KNOW I'M MAD!" Shadow started to wake up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Vio wakes up. "What's go- WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? You lead the here didn't you." Shadow was furious. He thought Vio betrayed him again. "No! I told them NOT to come looking for me. JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH-SLUT!" Blue said very nasty. Vio was hurt by this and Shadow could tell. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT VIO IS ALREADY UPSET? HE CAME HERE BEGGING ME TO KILL HIM! Told you he was suicidal." Red whispers to Green. "AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS MAKING HIM FEEL WORSE! IF ANYONE IS A BITCH, ITS YOU!" Green decided to intervene before Shadow killed them all. "Listen, we just came looking for Vio, we were worried by the note he left us. But we now see that Vio is safe here so we'll just be on our way. Good bye." They left the room with Blue muttering about Vio and Shadow. When they closed the door Shadow looked at Vio and started to calm down. "I-I'm sorry….. about saying you lead them here…. I just thought tha- It's ok Shadow….. I wouldn't have trusted me either. But I should have. Don't worry about it Shadow… now let's go back to bed," Shadow smirked. "I'm not too sure I want to go back to bed." And then Shadow was back on top Vio, kissing him.

Blue stormed out of the castle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE VIO! I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" Green was a little shocked too but didn't say anything. The only one who accepted him was Red. Vio was his brother and if Shadow made him happy then who was he to stand in his way. "I can't believe I'm one quarter gay with my shadow," Green muttered to himself. That's when Red couldn't take it anymore. "CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR THEM?! SO WHAT IF VIO'S GAY?! SO WHAT IF HE LOVES SHADOW!? HE'S HAPPY, THAT'S WHAT MATTERS! AND IT'S HIS LIFE NOT YOURS!" "IT IS OUR LIFE!" They both said in union. Red just sighed and left. He needed to be away from them. Blue started to think about what Red said. _'Maybe he is right….' _

Vaati has been watching the whole time. "DISGUSTING!" He spat. "But I might be able to have some fun with this." Then he started plotting. He was going to put an end to the light heroes once and for all. And possibly break his slave's spirit too.

The whole way home Blue was mocking Vio "Oh Shadow, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me really hard!" Blue said in a high pitched voice. "Ooh yes, Shadow, do it harder! I bet he's screaming Shadow's name right now!" After about another 10 minutes of ranting Green finally had enough. "JUST SHUT UP BLUE! NOBODY CARES THAT YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT THEY MIGHT BE DOING! I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA EITHER BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING! So just let it go!" "Whatever" Blue said a little agitated. But then He started to think about what Red said earlier._ 'What if Red was right after all…..' _

Shadow and Vio came out of the bathroom with towels around their waists. They were both laughing and smiling. "That was the most fun I've ever had in a shower" Vio said to Shadow. Shadow grabbed Vio by the waist, pulling him close. Vio's towel dropped to the ground. "Well we'll just have to do that again." Shadow said with a mischievous smile. Then there was a knock on the door. Shadow lets go of Vio. "Who could that be?" Shadow said frowning. _'It better not be one of those Links again….. Especially not that Blue…' _ "Vio, you go wait over there." "Ok" Vio said, picking up his towel. Shadow went over to the door. "An urgent message from Vaati" The keese messenger said handing him a letter. Shadow read it and scowled. It said that Shadow was to go and retrieve a Death Flower for one of his spells. Those were all the way one the other side of the realm. Vio saw the look on Shadow's face and went over to him. "What's wrong, Shadow?" "I have to go to the other side of the realm and retrieve a death flower for Vaati." Vio never heard of Vaati but decided not to ask. "Hopefully, I will be back by nightfall." "Do you want me to go with you?" "No, that side of the realm is dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Vio wanted to go with Shadow but knew there was no use arguing with him. "Well, if it's that dangerous then take my sword, to protect yourself and my two red potions, in case you need them." If only Vio knew that he would need them more than Shadow. "Thanks, Vio" He said hugging him. He then got dressed and prepared to set out. He kissed Vio good-bye. "Remember I should be back by nightfall." Then he started walking away. He would take his Shadow Dragon but the death flowers can kill him. Vio waved as Shadow walked away. When Shadow was just a speck of dust in the distance Vio stopped waving. _'What should I do while shadow's gone?' _

_'Perfect' _Vaati thought. Everything was going according to plan. Shadow would be gone, leaving the hero to him. Now all he had to do was send the dream to the other heroes and Shadow would take care of them soon enough. Then all the heroes would be eliminated, so nothing could stop him. And his slave, well one broken slave is one obedient slave. Especially a heart-broken slave.

The other heroes had been home for about one day. They were all in their tents, sleeping soundly. All of a sudden, they had a vision, but each vision was different. In Green's, Vio was chained up, bleeding _'Help me, Green' Vio_ said. In Red's, Vio was dangling over a pit of lava, slowly being lowered in. _'I DON'T WANNA DIE!' _Vio screamed. And in Blue's, there was Vio, laying there motionless. He was covered in blood. Dead. And his eyeballs were missing. All three of them shot out of their tents, each screaming, "VIO'S IN DANGER!" Blue was only a little worried. "Well Shadow can save him, after all." "BLUE! Now is not the time! We have to save Vio!" "Oh alright. Let's just get this over with." And then they went off to save Vio. If they had checked to see if they had the same dream, they would have known something was amiss.

Vio had just decided to go to the library. He was just about to leave their room when somebody came in with a big grin. He had a bag with him, but Vio didn't know what was in it. "This is Shadow's room. You're not supposed to be in here." "Well I don't have to follow those rules he sets up." Vio gulped. Shadow had his Four Sword so he had no way of defending himself. "Who are you?" "Oh, you don't recognize me," He said with an evil grin, "I guess that's because you have never seen me in this form before. You probably know me as Gufuu but in this form you may call me Vaati." "GUFUU!?" Vaati smiles and uses his magic to slam Vio up against the wall. "I can't believe you were so stupid." He slams Vio up against the ceiling. "Did you really think that Shadow would forgive you?" He slams Vio against the floor. "You heard him it. 'I will never forgive you' yet you were so blind as to fall for him." Vio starts to cough up blood. There were bruises all over him. Vaati picks up a knife and drags it down Vio's cheek. "He never liked you, he never loved you." "Y-yes he did." Vaati smashed his head up against the wall, leaving a huge gash in it. "Just accept it, he will never love you…." Vaati forces a potion down Vio's throat. Vio's mind started to become all hazy. "W-what was t-that?" It was a potion to erase your memory. That way when you're dead you'll have no memories to look back upon." Vaati slams Vio up against the wall again. Vio's blood was now splattered everywhere. "I hope you enjoy your death." Vaati picked up three large knives. He stabbed one in each of Vio's arms and the last one in his gut. There was blood spilling out of Vio but Vaati just left him hanging there. "Good-bye, Vio." He laughed and left. _'Why Shadow…'_ Then everything went dark.

Shadow was on his way back with a bunch of Death Flowers. Then a messenger flies down with a note from Vaati. Shadow re-read it to make sure he was reading it right. The note read:

_ Dear Shadow, _

_Your friend Vio has left to go to the portal. He is meeting up with the other links to destroy the Dark Mirror. You must go to the portal and destroy them before they get the opportunity. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Vaati _

Shadow couldn't believe this. He loved Vio. He thought Vio loved him. But it was all just a trick. Shadow wanted to cry. But not now. He had to kill them. They couldn't destroy the Dark Mirror. _'I can't believe I fell for Vio's trick again… I should have killed him when I had the chance. Now I'll get to kill all four' _He wasn't too far away from the portal but it was in the opposite direction of the castle. The other links had just stepped out of the portal and started walking. Then Shadow appeared in front of them "SHADOW! Where's Vio?! Is he ok?!" "DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME. I FIGURED OUT YOUR PLAN!" "What plan?" Red asked very confused. He didn't know about a plan. "Don't act dumb! You came here to break the Dark Mirror! Vio's probably on his way right now!" "VIO IS IN DANGER! THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE!" "No he's not don't lie!" Shadow draws Vio's sword. "Shadow why would Vio give you his four sword if he was going to betray you. Or the potions. And why would he leave his boomerang with us." Shadow stopped in his tracks. They were right! But that meant….. VIO! Shadow started running toward his castle. Then he dropped the Death Flowers and called his shadow dragon. Then when it landed he got on it and he urged it forward as fast as it could go.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow raced to his castle. He couldn't get there fast enough. The other links were running, a short distance behind them. _'Oh how could I be so stupid!? Vio wouldn't of done that a second time! And now he's probably dead and its all my fault!'_ When the dragon lands, Shadow jumps off and races into the castle. "VIO!" He called. There was no answer. He ran to where he last saw Vio, in their room. He bursts through the door. There was blood splattered all over the room, most likely Vio's. And then there, on the wall, was Vio. There was a knife in each arm, and one through his gut. He was covered in his own blood.

"V-Vio." He said crying. Shadow takes the knife out of Vio and gently sets him on the ground. The other links come through the door. "Oh, Goddesses." Green says. "W-we we're too late." Shadow was holding Vio in his arms, weeping. Then Shadow feels something. Was that… breathing? He was still alive, but barely. "H-he's still alive" "Well he won't be for long if we don't do something." Green said. Red was crying, not wanting his brother to die. Then Shadow remembered the potions Vio gave him. They were in his bag, outside with his dragon, Akumu. **(1)**

Shadow set Vio down and runs to Akumu. "Hey! Where are you going?" Blue shouted. He didn't hear him. All he could think about was getting the potions. He ran outside and saw Akumu flying around. He called her down and grabbed the bag. He ran inside and saw the others crowded around Vio. He knelt down beside Vio and pulled out the potions. "Good thinking, Shadow." Green said.

Shadow puts Vio's head on his lap and holds the potion to his mouth. It slowly trickles down his throat. He does the same with the other potion. "Please work" Shadow whispered. "You have to live… I don't know what I'll do without you." Vio's breathing started to steady. Color rushed to his cheeks. Some of his bruises disappeared. The bleeding slowly stopped. He was in bad shape….. but he was gonna live. "Shadow… we should take him to another room so he could rest." Green said. Shadow picks up Vio. "Your right, Green. Follow me." He leads them to one of his spare rooms and sets Vio down on the bed. Then he sits down in a chair next to the bed. "Shadow, he needs his rest. You can come and check up on him later." "Alright…."

Shadow continues to check up on him for the next three days. Vio still hasn't woken up and Shadow was getting worried. _'He's going to die if he doesn't wake up. He needs to eat and drink.' _All Shadow knew was he had to eat. Because he was a shadow he never had to eat or drink to live. So he never knew what was so important. Shadow left the room. A few hours later Vio eyes flutter open. "W-where am I?" He mumbled. He tried to sit up but it hurts so he lays back down. Vio looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Then the door creaked open and Shadow comes in. Shadow sees the Vio's eyes are open. "VIO!" Shadow exclaimed, so happy to see him awake. He runs over to Vio and hugs him. "I missed you so much." "W-who are you?" Vio said very confused.

**(1). Akumu is the Japanese word for nightmare. **

**(2). I decided that the dragon should be a girl because Akumu sounds like a girls name. **

**I know this chapter is short but... I WANTED TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER! Well... its not really a cliff hanger but its the best I've got. I have already started on the next chapter because i was gonna combine those chapters but i decided against it. Please let me know your opinions it will help me update faster! Sorry this one was suckish by the way.**


End file.
